


珍妮佛‧蘿絲‧阿克斯/Jennifer Rose Ackles

by dikondean



Series: 珍妮佛‧蘿絲‧阿克斯 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, 不科學, 假醫學觀, 妖精!Jensen, 雙性人!Jensen, 雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生下來就是雙性人(擁有男女兩種生殖器官)的小珍妮,是個喜歡芭比娃娃、玩扮家家酒、穿粉紅色蕾絲裙的小女孩。珍妮從來沒有懷疑自己是小女生,因為她可愛的綠色大眼睛、長得像是洋娃娃的睫毛、柔軟的金髮、可愛的鵝蛋臉。直到珍妮9歲的生日,她一直偷偷喜歡的鄰居棕髮小男孩Jared(5歲),竟然嘲笑他是有小雞雞的女生後,從此珍妮決定要做個男生!<br/>17年後,在Supernatural試鏡的會場,珍妮又遇到了Jared Padalecki,不過Jared認不出珍妮,因為她現在叫做Jensen了...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 珍妮的九歲生日派對

**Author's Note:**

> 雷! 不科學!  
> 分級標成限制級是因為未成年性愛!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我寫這個文基本上是很隨興的,想到什麼就寫什麼。不定期更新。  
> 打算從男孩們認識寫到現在第十一季,所以會是長篇。  
> 因為BUG很多,所以我可能會一直回來修改。  
> 我有自己把這篇翻譯成英文版,英文強的親有空去幫我捉蟲吧~  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5161622/chapters/11887112

珍妮生下來的時候接生的醫生Elle嚇了一跳。  
在小男嬰的小陰莖和睪丸下面,有小女嬰的大陰唇,然後醫師翻開小女嬰的陰唇仔細檢查了一下,確實小珍妮擁有男女雙方的生殖器官。  
更驚訝的是珍妮的父母,爸爸Alan和媽媽Donna簡直不敢相信他們生下了極為罕見的雙性寶寶, Donna一直想要有個女孩,因為現在珍妮還無法決定自己將來到底想當男生還是女生,所以爸媽先給珍妮登記了女孩的名字。  
珍妮佛‧蘿絲‧阿克斯 / Jennifer Rose Ackles

小小珍妮是個喜歡芭比娃娃、玩扮家家酒、穿粉紅色蕾絲裙的小女孩。珍妮從未懷疑過自己不是個女生,因為她可愛的綠色大眼睛、長得像是洋娃娃的睫毛、柔軟的金髮、可愛的鵝蛋臉,怎麼看都是女生啊! 老師和同學都喜歡她,說她像洋娃娃一樣漂亮,甚至連幼兒園的小男生都喜歡她,常常有小男生問她願不願意長大後做他們的新娘。

Alan和Donna是雙薪家庭,尤其媽媽Donna是個律師,在生了妹妹Mac之後,事業心強的她就完全回歸職場,所以年紀還小的珍妮和Mac總是被寄放在鄰居的Padalecki家。

Padalecki家有兩個男孩,一個是和珍妮幼稚園同班的Jeff和小他們四歲的弟弟Jared(大家都叫他Jay)。珍妮特別喜歡Jay,棕色的柔軟頭髮,榛綠色的瞳色好漂亮, Jay是珍妮見過最漂亮的小朋友了(除了她自己以外)。Jay活潑可愛比哥哥Jeff更愛惡作劇,很愛笑,珍妮一見到他馬上就被迷住了。妹妹Mac還是個嬰兒,鄰居的Sherri阿姨(Jeff和Jay的媽媽)就是妹妹的保母,也順便照顧他直到媽媽下班來接他。所以他們平常除了上幼兒園的時候外,就是一起在Padalecki家玩。一直待到吃完晚飯, 媽媽Donna才會出現接珍妮和妹妹回家。爸爸Alan是演員,經常都要很晚才會回家, 珍妮通常都已經睡了。

珍妮的爸爸媽媽在她每年生日的晚上,都會問她想當男生還是女生? 小小珍妮覺得這個問題真是蠢爆了! 她本來就是女生啊!

直到珍妮9歲的生日派對, 爸爸媽媽邀請了小學的同學和鄰居們,當然也包括了珍妮一直偷偷喜歡的棕髮小男孩Jared(5歲)。Little Jay 那天穿了藍色的小西裝甚至 Jay 的媽媽還給他戴上了紅色的小領結。 珍妮因為愛漂亮媽媽給她穿了粉紅色的蕾絲小裙裙,白色的新褲襪,和淡綠色的仙女翅膀,但是新褲襪實在太緊了磨的珍妮下面很癢,所以小珍妮到廁所把褲襪脫掉。珍妮一直不太喜歡她的小小粉紅色陰莖底下的東西,她有一次用鏡子反光,用小小手指打開她的陰唇,照了那裏,覺得她的"小妹妹"很醜,還哭著跑去跟媽媽講她一定是個畸形。媽媽告訴她女生的小妹妹都是長這樣, 而且男孩以後會很喜歡她的"小妹妹"。因為珍妮的小妹妹會讓男生很開心。

脫掉褲襪的珍妮仍覺得下面很癢,所以她伸出她可愛肥肥的,指甲被媽媽修剪整齊的小手指,撥開她的大陰唇然後給她的小小陰蒂和小陰唇抓癢,她意外的覺得舒服,一定是剛剛的褲襪磨的她那裡怪怪的。然後她發現她的小陰唇裡面也開始癢癢的,媽媽說不可以碰那個洞洞,那個是生小Baby用的! 但是珍妮真的覺得很癢阿! 所以珍妮試探性的伸出她的小小食指摸摸她粉嫩的洞口, 她的食指上頭甚至還有剛剛偷吃的蛋糕奶油,但是珍妮發現把手指伸進去抓癢的感覺好舒服,所以她抵抗不了誘惑,將肥肥的小食指一進一出的按摩她緊緻像是嬰兒的小洞,珍妮努力地將食指伸到最底,發現有一個地方讓她特別舒服,感覺像是打了冷顫的舒適感令她上癮,然後珍妮的小妹妹越來越濕滑,她不知道為什麼會這樣,明明她用她的小小陰莖尿尿。濕滑的黏液感覺像是膠水,好奇的珍妮甚至伸手手指舔了一下,覺得鹹鹹甜甜的沒什麼味道,有點像是淡淡的蜂蜜水加了鹽巴。然後珍妮把食指又伸了進去,然後一陣電擊般的酥快感,這個感覺無法形容的美好,珍妮幾乎站不住,她不知道這是什麼,扶著牆壁喘了好一會兒。但如果她的"小妹妹"能讓她感到這麼舒服,男生一定也會很喜歡的!

Jay喝了太多紅色的酷樂汽水只好跑廁所,Jay的媽媽是健康食品主義者,所以在家中色素汽水是被禁止的。Jay奔向廁所,撞見脫了褲子正在尿尿的珍妮! 珍妮的小雞雞是淡淡的粉紅色,Jay覺得珍妮不僅僅是她最好的朋友,而且是全世界最可愛的女生,而且還是有全世界最可愛的小雞雞的女生! Jay跑過去一起對著兒童馬桶尿尿,然後一把抓住珍妮還在滴著尿的小雞雞,笑著說: “珍妮是個有小雞雞的女生!”, “珍妮竟然有小雞雞!” Jay撫著珍妮的小雞雞, 覺得她的小雞雞好可愛,珍妮生氣整個變紅的臉也好可愛。沒想到珍妮竟然哭了!  
回到Party現場, Jay告訴哥哥Jeff這件事情。  
隔天在學校下課時間,珍妮被幾個比較高大的男同學拉掉裙子和內褲,大家都嘲笑他有小雞雞! 明明是男生卻穿成女生的樣子,還留著捲捲的長頭髮! Jeff和其他同學都嘲笑他,還吆喝其他班同學來看,珍妮一邊哭一般和嘲笑她的Jeff大打出手,把對方打的鼻青臉腫,終於驚動了在休息室休息的老師!。

珍妮被留校查看了。接到電話的Donna立刻從事務所來接她。學校甚至不是先喝斥欺負珍妮的同學,而是怪罪Donna將珍妮打扮成小女生。然後Donna氣得向校方說明了珍妮是雙性人,並且發誓一定告死學校的老師和校長! 想當然爾,珍妮只有轉學ㄧ途!

晚上在珍妮坐在自己的粉紅色仙女小床上,讓媽媽替她穿上淡紫色的芭比睡袍,並脫掉她的白色兒童內褲。媽媽拿著鏡子,照著珍妮的下面。  
“媽媽,珍妮難道不是女生嗎? 因為珍妮有小雞雞?” 珍妮好奇地問。  
“珍妮,聽我說,你很特別,跟大家都不一樣,你既是男生也是女生。你瞧, 在你的小雞雞下面也有小妹妹。你看,每個女生都有小妹妹。”媽媽指著珍妮光滑的大陰唇,珍妮自己摸了摸。  
“珍妮知道! 但是,每個小男生都有小雞雞!"。  
"是的,珍妮,大部分的人都只會擁有其中一種,但你非常特別,你兩種都有。”媽媽翻開一本兒童專用的性教育書,解釋著。珍妮對著媽媽替她照著的鏡子,又ㄧ次審視她的生殖器官。  
“可是珍妮只想要跟大家一樣,跟其他的小朋友一樣! 珍妮不要人家嘲笑!”  
“珍妮,醫生建議我們等妳長大了,自己能選擇要當男生還是女生後,讓你做手術。醫生就可以讓你變成只是男生或只是女生,可是你還小,這個手術對你來說會很危險,所以要等到你長大。”  
“那珍妮也可以當男生嗎? 這樣就不會被Jay笑是有小雞雞的女生。珍妮喜歡Jay! 珍妮今天很丟臉,其他小朋友把我的內褲拉掉,大家都知道我是有小雞雞的女生,珍妮不想上學了。” 珍妮抱著媽媽低聲地哭著。  
“珍妮,乖,不哭! 媽媽幫你轉學好嗎? 你轉學以後就沒有小朋友知道了! 珍妮你真的想當小男生嗎?”  
“嗯,珍妮不要當有小雞雞的假女生。”

在9歲生日那天,珍妮決定要做個男生,隔天珍妮就被送到Dallas的外公外婆家,哥哥Josh也住在那邊方便上學。然後媽媽辦了轉學手續。Jenny被剪短了頭髮,換了衣服,珍妮看起來就是個普通的小男生。不過由於考慮到珍妮長大後也許會想當女生,所以媽媽保留了珍妮身分登記的女性名,另外請醫生和市政府開出證明,讓學校老師使用珍妮的男性名 Jensen Ross Ackles。

Jensen不知道的是,在他消失後的那天,隔壁鄰居的小弟弟Jay, 對著媽媽和鼻青臉腫的哥哥Jeff哭了一整天。  
“有小雞雞也沒關係,偶要珍妮回來!” "Jay喜歡珍妮的小雞雞阿!"哭到發音都不標準的五歲的小Jay,鬧了好幾天都不吃飯,從此沒有見過珍妮,直到命運的那一天。


	2. 試鏡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在九歲轉學後,珍妮開始了身為男孩的第二人生。  
> 17年後,在Supernatural的試鏡會。珍妮遇到Jay。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷設定+不科學!  
> 慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入!

Jensen轉學到外公家附近的新學校。因為上了私立貴族中學的哥哥Josh住在外公家,疼他的哥哥不僅馬上就接受他想做男生這件事,而且很快的教會他很多當男生的事情,比如說語尾加上"Dude!"或是"Man!"。

Jensen馬上交到了好朋友Chris, Chris是個孩子王,長得帥,幽默,體育好又會彈吉他。學習力強的Jensen立刻拜託Chris教他怎樣當個很酷的男生(男生粗體字), Chris卻毫不起疑地以為Jensen覺得他很“酷”。就這樣,在短短幾週內, Jensen不僅學會了怎麼當男生,還學會了怎麼當一個很酷的男生! 甚至班上很多女生都喜歡他,他也開始向Chris學習吉他。Jensen覺得當男生真是太棒了,還是可以跟香香的女生在一起玩,而且可以欺負別人。他怎麼以前這麼傻呢?  
3年後,12歲的Jensen面臨了人生第一個危機,他的初經來潮了。

上午第二節課,數學課才剛剛開始,Jensen覺得從下體流出了一股溫熱的液體,他本來以為是他尿在褲子上,但卻沒有任何想上廁所的感覺。Jensen忍耐了一下,大概幾分鐘後他又感覺到另外一股液體, Jensen舉了手告訴老師他想上廁所,但站起來的時候,屁股後面的褲子已經全是血了。就在後面的男同學大聲喊: “Jensen流血了!”老師這才驚覺事情不對勁,正要打911叫救護車,但Jensen堅持要老師帶他去保健室。畢竟,因為初經來潮就被送到急診室,那就實在太丟臉了。

學校已經在前年上過基本的性教育, Jensen在同學喊 “他流血了”的當時,就知道自己是初經來潮, 然而Jensen不能讓同學知道他的身份,他只好假裝肚子痛。  
在保健室, Jensen告訴保健室醫師Joanna他是雙性人, Joanna檢查後,確認了Jensen確實是初經來潮。Joanna和數學老師說明了Jensen的情形,並且打電話讓媽媽來接Jensen回家。

Joanna立刻去學校附近的商店買了一條乾淨的體育褲、一條內褲都是Jensen的尺寸,少女用的衛生棉, 然後趕回保健室教他如何使用衛生棉、如何清潔。在媽媽Donna趕到後, Joanna還是請Donna記得帶Jensen去看醫生,做進一步的檢查。  
隔天, Donna帶Jensen去看了從出生以來一直替Jensen做檢查的Elle醫生。  
Elle醫生問了Jensen一些問題,比如說有沒有夢遺的經驗等等,Jensen回答有過一兩次,然後醫生又做了超音波的檢查。

“Jensen,你的男女生殖器官都是正常運作的,我們必須先幫你結紮其中一方,以免你夢遺或是自慰的時候精液不小心流入陰道導致懷孕,你可能意外懷上自己的孩子,你懂嗎?”  
“嗯,我知道,學校已經上過性教育課程了。我自己,也google了一下。”  
“男性輸精管結紮是一種安全簡單的手術,只要局部麻醉,三十分鐘內就可完成,外觀幾乎看不出來,術後也不會太痛,你之後要做復原手術也比較容易。但是女性輸卵管結紮卻很複雜, 不僅要在肚子上開刀,復原手術也比較容易失敗。我知道你希望以後能當男生,但是你才12歲,你還沒有辦法決定,不是嗎? 我建議你先結紮男生的部分。”Elle醫師看著Jensen, 又看向Donna。  
“Jen, 聽醫師的建議好嗎? 也許你之後還會想要當女生的?”  
“嗯,外觀上沒有差別吧,醫師?”  
“嗯,精子只占精液的百分之一,射精也完全不受影響的。”  
Jensen向醫師點點頭。隔天他就接受了手術。

然後打算當男生的他,開始每天服用Elle醫師開給他的女性荷爾蒙抑制劑,所以抑制了他乳房的發育, Jensen看起來就像個普通的男孩。  
Jensen的中學和高中生活過得多采多姿,學業成績也不錯,除了他游泳完不和其他男生一起洗澡外,他官方的理由是他有嚴重的潔癖症。  
Jensen從高中開始就開始做模特兒的打工,本來是為了存念醫學院的學費,因為沒辦法當橄欖球員(不是他資質不夠,而是因為無法和隊員一起洗澡),他想當個運動醫學的醫師。而一邊當模特兒,一邊當臨時演員,他似乎也就這麼誤打誤撞的闖入演藝圈。  
在那場揭穿真實身分的生日派對後17年,在Supernatural試鏡的會場,珍妮又遇到了Jared Padalecki,不過Jared並認不出珍妮,因為他現在叫做Jensen了...

*** *** *** *** ***

Supernatural的試鏡會場只有少少幾人。似乎選角是從已經有影視經驗,甚至是從已經和WB電視台合作過的年輕演員中挑選。  
Jensen抽到的號碼是最後一位,不過來試鏡的演員都知道,男主角Sam的角色應該已經被內定了。  
而沒有接到內定通知的Jensen,自然對這次的試鏡不抱希望,他隨意穿上一件棉質襯衫和淺藍水洗牛仔褲就去會場了,在LA大街上還塞車了好一會兒,比預定時間遲到了30分鐘。  
Jensen一到等候室, 發現裡面只有一位年約20歲的棕髮大男孩,一邊用手機在和朋友聊天一邊大口喝著可樂。  
Jensen關上門的時候那個大男孩才抬起頭來注意到他。SHIT! 是Jared Padalecki! Jensen心中忍不住大喊!

倒不是說Jensen有特別關注Jared的近況,他們兩家人也早在搬家後就沒了聯絡。但是同為電視演員總是會知道一些,比如說吉而莫女孩的那個可愛男演員,好吧, Jensen喜歡男生…不, Jensen喜歡Jared。幾乎所有Jared演過的戲劇或是出現過的雜誌都被Jensen錄影或是剪貼下來,他告訴自己“知己知彼,百戰百勝”,但他其實真的很想知道Jared的近況,當他第一次發現隔壁家的男孩Jared跟他依樣在影視圈時,他只想著總有一天要讓他好看! 結果現在Jensen卻變成迷戀Jared的腦殘高中女生粉絲了!  
尷尬了…

“哇! 你真可愛!” Jensen向Jared打了招呼。好吧! 這絕對不是調情!  
Jared驚訝地下巴都快掉了,他一言不發地掛掉電話, 臉都紅了。  
“謝謝。嗯,你也很可愛!” Jared覺得自己瞬間智商下線了。

“Jared Padalecki! ”試鏡的工作人員開了門,喊著下一位試鏡的演員。  
“我馬上來!” Jared舉手向工作人員示意。

“嘿,你叫什麼名字?” Jared朝著Jensen小聲地說。  
“我是Jensen, Jensen Ackles!” 天啊!這小子該不會認出我來了吧? Jensen不禁慌張了起來。  
“我是Jared Padalecki,等你也試鏡結束後,跟我去喝一杯?” Jared使出必殺技狗狗眼!

“Jared Padalecki! 你再不過來就視為棄權! ”試鏡的工作人員不耐煩地在門外喊著。  
“我得走了! Jensen,晚點見!”有著可愛妹妹頭和蓬鬆大瀏海的棕髮男孩就這麼消失在走廊裡。然後一會兒Jensen也試鏡完,Jensen頭也不敢回的就趕快離開大樓了。冷靜! Jensen Ackles! 你是個26歲的大男人! 不是9歲的小女孩了!

17年來, Jensen一直以男性身分自居,但是天生的生理機制使他必須努力地抑制他女性的部分,不只是生理上還有情感上的。比如說他每天都要吃的女性荷爾蒙抑制劑,會引起他經常性的頭痛和發燒,還有月經的不穩定,類似更年期的症狀。但如果不吃,他的胸部和屁股就會變大,好吧,很多一夜情的對象都喜歡他那像是AV女優般的渾圓翹臀,但帶著一雙大奶的男明星可就不有趣了。

情感上Jensen仍是喜歡男生,他也不知道到底是他天生的性向或是女性的部分作祟,畢竟他沒有做性別重建手術(就是把女性的部分手術移除)。主要的原因是醫生認為沒有必要冒著生命危險去做這個手術,Jensen的女性部分不太明顯,甚至沒有很仔細查看根本不會發現在陰囊下方隱藏的秘密。拉起陰囊,下方是兩片光滑無毛的大陰唇,裏頭的東西可說是麻雀雖小、五臟俱全,因為從12歲開始服用的荷爾蒙,使得Jensen的女性生殖器官一直停留在12歲的大小和樣子,但是醫生說它的機能是正常的,只是沒有女性荷爾蒙讓它看起來更成熟, 小小的陰蒂特別敏感,每次Jensen騎自行車的時候,摩擦和震動都要讓他高潮好多次,牛仔褲下面都濕透了。還是女童尺寸的處女膜和陰道從未被侵入過,完整地隱藏在那裏。

Jensen經常做一個奇怪的春夢,有一個肌肉健壯又高大的男人把他壓在一片紫色和藍色交錯的花海裡,粗大的陰莖不斷地刺穿他小的可憐的女童尺寸的陰戶,他們倆個人都全身赤裸地不斷接吻不斷交媾,快感不斷地攀升,他連續高潮了好幾分鐘, Jensen的乳房雖然沒有發育,但他的乳頭特別敏感,男人似乎也知道這點,不斷用雙手的手指玩弄他的蓓蕾,最後男人射在他的陰戶裡。他感覺這不是那天的第一次,因為當男人抽出他巨大的陰莖時,來不及閉合的櫻桃小口嘆息著,流出一股股的白濁液體,大概至少有三四次的射精量。Jensen被自己強烈的高潮驚醒,醒來的時候總是已經射了精,從小小陰戶潮吹出來的液體弄得整個大腿和床單都是。

事實上,Jensen交過的男朋友都沒發現過。Jensen總是會要求要關燈辦事,說是他的習慣之類的, Jensen總是會想像那個看不見臉的高大男人,然後在男友的抽送下高潮。反正每一任的交往時間也不長,因為忙碌的工作見面的時間也不多,因為要隱藏自己有女性器官是件很不容易的事,所以Jensen從不和別人同居,除非是家人,所以即使Jensen交往過好幾任的男友,也很容易就蒙混過去了。但是某種意義上,從未使用過他的女性部分的Jensen,是個26歲的處女。Jensen總會要求男友使用衛生套,所以幾乎也沒有懷孕的危險。

Jensen撞了鬼似的回到家,喝了一瓶啤酒就睡著了。晚上,他又夢到那個荒淫的夢,只是這次他看見那個男人的臉,天啊!是Jared!


	3. 休假

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen意外被錄取了Dean的角色。  
> 緊接著是試播集的開拍。  
> 休假日,他們小小地甜蜜了一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者因準備考試忙,加上嚴重沉迷英文同人文,本文更新速度極慢...  
> 沒耐性的親可以等更完再來...  
> 窮逼作者沒去過溫哥華,全網路搜索瞎掰的,如有錯誤請儘情糾錯!

試鏡會隔天早上九點不到,Jensen立刻接到Supernatural劇組的通知。  
他並沒有被選上Sam的角色,但是劇組希望他能夠接受哥哥Dean的角色,說那個角色很適合他。  
劇組的試鏡員告訴Jensen,後續的事情和試播集的片約,會和他的經紀人聯絡,他只要答應就可以了。  
想當然爾,Jensen立刻答應接演雙男主的其中一角。截至目前為止Jensen只有演過配角,而且Jensen已經26歲,以演員來說並不年輕了! 這是個不可多得的機會。

 

一週後,Jensen飛到溫哥華的片廠準備開拍試播集,這是目前他拿過的最重要的角色,即使他和Jared有再大的過節,也絕不容許這小子第二次毀掉他的人生。

Jared這小子不僅僅沒有認出Jensen就是當年的珍妮,還不停地和Jensen調情,可惡的是Jensen也小鹿亂撞地忍不住回應這傻小子。劇組試播集的拍攝預定時間是兩週,他們的飯店房間就在隔壁,不認識任何人的Jensen很快就和同是德州男孩的Jared 玩在一起。試播集因為整個劇組都還在熟悉環境,搭景的速度算是很慢,每天在拍攝場景中間總有好幾個小時無事可做, Jared就會跑到Jensen的拖車一起玩電玩,有時候玩累了還會一起在沙發上打盹。Jensen很快就忘記曾經的過節(他單方面的),然後很快和Jared成為了好朋友。

有天他們預定要拍外景,但是外頭傾盆大雨,導演只好宣布今天的拍攝順延,大家撤退回飯店休息。來到溫哥華一週都還沒有時間好好觀光的男孩們,抓緊了機會就想大玩特玩。Jared一回到飯店就立刻敲了隔壁的門。  
“Jen, 你想出去逛逛嗎? 逛逛有名的公園野個餐之類的?我們到這兒都一週了也沒去過片場以外的地方。”  
“就我們兩個?”Jensen挑了挑眉毛。  
“嗯…你想的話我還能邀其他人的…”Jared的狗狗眼看起來有點不甘願。  
“不,就咱倆吧! 喔,我是指人多約起來麻煩,兩個人的話說走就走,省得囉嗦。”  
“好,那十分鐘後飯店大廳見。”

 

當天下午兩個美國男孩眨巴著大眼,稀奇地到處觀光,身上穿著劇組給Sam和Dean穿的格子衫,一面吃著五顏六色的義大利冰淇淋,在盛夏陽光普照,百花盛開的溫哥華陽光下逛大街,看起來就像是一對情侶。在Jared和Jensen去買咖啡時,果然被店員誤會了。  
“哈囉男孩們! 你們真幸運,今天情侶咖啡買一送一!”金色長髮的女咖啡店員眨著眼睛說。  
“我們不是…”Jared還沒說完就被Jensen捏了屁股。  
“我們要特大杯的榛果摩卡!” Jensen露出大大的微笑。

男孩們拿著特價的咖啡走到公園的長椅坐下, 看著四處沒人,Jared坐得特別近。  
“Jen!” Jared輕輕喊了一聲。  
“什麼…”Jensen話都還沒說完,就被Jared輕輕吻上。  
Jensen的嘴唇吻起來比看起來更柔軟,還有濃濃的咖啡奶香。  
Jensen愣了一下才反應過來,輕輕地回應那兩片薄唇。  
在Jensen回過神來,他的下面已經濕了,牛仔褲裡都是濕濕黏黏的透明愛液。  
該死! 他都忘了他有女性的部分了!(無論是生理或是心理的。)  
“我們…該回去了!” Jensen動作彆扭地慢慢站起來,希望液體別滲出牛仔褲的布料。Jared似乎誤會了什麼。  
“喔…Jen…我很抱歉…我知道也許試播集後這個劇不會成功開拍,我只是不希望這是我們最後見面的機會。我真的很喜歡你…我是指當朋友…或者更進一步…”  
緊張時就會語無倫次的Jared,手足無措的樣子看起來無比可愛。

 

“Jay, 我…” Jensen腦中又閃過色情的春夢,他的目光不禁看向Jared勃起(也許只有半勃?)的褲檔。Jensen心想Jared的小傢伙是否和他的身高一樣壯觀。  
“你不用馬上回答我!” Jared立刻回答。“拍攝還有一週不是嗎? 萬一被拒絕了我肯定沒心情拍戲的! ” Jared又垂下眉毛閃著狗狗眼。  
“Jay,你知道我喜歡你的! 只是…情況有點複雜…”Jensen有點無奈地說。  
“我懂。我懂的。”Jared以為Jensen想說的是他們的共演關係,和在演藝圈多麼不適合出櫃。  
“我發誓我真的不是gay,從來沒有對男人有過感覺,你是第一個!” Jared很激動地說出這句話。感覺下體的女性部分一陣酥麻,Jensen的陰戶又流出了一股愛液,即使是牛仔褲的厚布料都擋不住,胯部已經看得出微微地濕了一小塊。  
“Jen…你的褲子。”Jared似乎也注意到了。一陣沉默的尷尬。Jensen的臉紅地像煮熟的番茄。  
Jared似乎誤會了。Jensen才不會因為一個青澀的吻就射在自己的褲子裡呢! 又不是青少年! 但Jared似乎很高興?  
“Jen…你真的很喜歡我,對吧?小處男?”Jared脫下Jensen身上的格子衫,綁在Jensen腰間,試圖遮住那個部分。  
“我才不是處男,你才是處男,白癡!” Jensen氣呼呼地說。  
“只有處男會因為一個甚至沒有舌頭交纏的吻射在褲檔裡!” Jared仰頭哈哈大笑,但眼中卻是無盡的寵溺。  
“我才沒有! 好吧...這有點難解釋... !” Jensen感到懊惱,眼淚都快奪眶而出。  
Jensen意想不到的是Jared一把把他抱在懷裡,猛親他的額頭。  
“天啊,Jen! 你真是太可愛了!”然後像是抱三歲小孩似地,托住他的屁股把他抱了起來。Jensen用他可愛的O型腿夾住Jared的腰,兩條纖細的手臂環過Jared的脖子。  
“大腳怪! 快放我下來!”Jensen滿臉通紅地完全沒有要下來的意思。  
下意識動作的Jared用他挺翹的鼻子聞聞Jensen的頸窩,雙手托著Jensen濕濕的屁股。  
“ Jen, 你真好聞!你用女生的香水嗎?有玫瑰和柑橘的香味。”  
“你才用女生的香水呢! 快放我下來! 笨蛋!”  
Jared一路把Jensen抱回他們租的車子裡, 然後笑著把車開回飯店。  
一到飯店Jensen立刻頭也不回地衝回自己的房間。  
Jared則是以為Jensen太過害羞和難為情,搖搖頭慢慢走回自己的房間。  
Jared下意識地嗅了嗅自己剛剛托著Jensen溼答答的屁股上的手,他確定手上沾滿了Jensen的精液,他以為他會聞到一股濃烈的男人的味道,但是意外地手掌上卻是一股更加濃烈的玫瑰和柑橘的香味。

 

在Jensen的房間,脫光衣服的Jensen坐在溫軟舒適的白色大床上,緊張地撥打電話給他無所不能的經紀人Elsa。  
“ 珍妮, honey,你又闖甚麼禍了?”  
“ El, 我又長出翅膀了!”  
“媽的,珍妮! 我不是告訴你別隨便和人上床!基於你...非人類的體質!?”  
“我沒有! 我發誓我只是小小的調情了一下!”  
“好吧!上次你花了整整三天翅膀才收回去!我先打電話替你給劇組請假,然後我立刻搭下一班飛機從LA飛過去幫你,ok? 別讓任何人看見你那雙妖精翅膀!”  
“你快過來啊!完蛋了我晚餐還沒吃啊! 嗚嗚…”Jensen都快哭了。他掛了電話走到門廊的連身鏡前,這雙妖精翅膀看起來比上次更大了!幾乎有他半個人大。淡淡的螢光粉綠色薄膜上,分泌著薄薄一層帶著金粉的油,玫瑰和柑橘的香味充斥著房間。

 

“Jen! 我帶了Pizza和啤酒!你要吃嗎? 就當作我給你賠罪! 別生氣了!” 外頭是香味四溢的披薩味,還有Jared不斷敲門的聲音。  
Jensen餓死了…


	4. 真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好吧...我的文基本上就是超自然生物大集合...  
> 小心別被雷到了。  
> 我一直很萌妖精(在彼得潘身邊晃來晃去的,那隻亮晶晶的生物)!

"Jen, 別生氣了! 我帶了披薩和啤酒給你賠罪。"  
"我真的沒生氣...只是累了,想早點休息。"  
"你至少要吃晚餐吧? "  
門後傳來Jensen肚子餓的咕嚕聲。  
"那不然你打開個門縫,我把披薩和啤酒從門縫裡遞進去。你可以把門鍊鎖著。"Jared語氣十分溫柔又擔心地提議著。  
"嗯,好吧! 但你發誓不偷看裡頭!"  
"絕不!"  
"好吧!" Jensen照著Jared所說,門鍊鎖著,然後打開了大約四吋(10公分)的門縫,讓Jared把食物遞進來,Jared也確實信守承諾,背對著Jensen的房門。  
Jensen拿到食物立刻把門關上鎖住。  
過了大約兩分鐘,Jared仍倚在房門前。他知道在門的另一側,Jensen也是一樣。

"Jen, Jensen, I'm sorry! 我知道你還在門邊,是我玩笑開的太過分了,對吧? 你真的生氣了。"  
"Jared, 我真的沒生氣,只是有點混亂,我需要點時間..."  
"你是在氣我笑你是處男嗎? 我真的是開玩笑的,如果真的是那樣的話,那我真的很抱歉..."  
"就說了我沒生氣!"  
"那你為什麼不願意見我?"  
一陣不短的沉默...

"Jared, Jay, 聽著,我喜歡你。真的很喜歡你,一見鍾情的那種。想跟你永遠在一起的那種。但我不想搞砸,我怕嚇跑你,你懂嗎?"  
"天啊! 我也有一樣的感覺。Jen, 你永遠不會嚇跑我的! 我知道你就是命中註定的那個人!"  
"Jay, 你不明白。"  
"不,我明白! 我愛你,不管我們是不是一起拍戲,是否會分隔兩地,我都想跟你在一起! 我不知道你為什麼那麼沒自信,但是你是我見過最棒,最美好的人,Jen! 你嚇不跑我的!我說話算話!"  
"好吧! 你說的! 等我一下。"

 

Jared聽到門後的Jensen離開了一下,然後才不到兩分鐘門就打開了。Jensen猛地把Jared迅速拉進房間裡,然後迅速關上門。  
房間裡頭十分乾淨,Jensen的潔癖似乎也適用於拖車和工作以外的地方。  
剛剛Jared遞給Jared的披薩放在小客廳的茶几上,除了Jensen正打算喝的那瓶啤酒放在桌上,其他的啤酒應該是已經放進冰箱。  
Jared環顧四周,並沒有看到什麼不對勁的東西。  
"Jen, 你的房間真乾淨。"Jared正微笑著誇獎Jensen,這才發現Jensen赤裸著上半身只穿著一條洗舊的淺藍色牛仔褲,背後那對螢光淺綠的東西是...啥東東?  
"你終於注意到了?" Jensen向Jared擠出一個無奈的苦笑,不只一個跟他約會的男生被這對翅膀嚇跑,甚至有一個現在還住在精神病院裡。

Jensen無視Jared驚訝的表情,逕自走向小客廳的沙發上,開了啤酒吃起披薩。  
Jared馬上跟著過去在Jensen旁邊坐了下來。  
“這是啥?” Jared顯然問了很愚蠢的問題。  
“我的翅膀。”  
“這是真的嗎?”  
“真的。”  
“我能摸摸嗎?”Jared的表情不是害怕,或是像其他人那樣不可置信,倒是非常好奇像個小男孩一樣。  
“可以,但是輕點。千萬別用力拉扯,翅膀很敏感的。” Jensen並沒有看向Jared,他不想讓Jared覺得他是角色扮演的瘋子,所以他希望Jared能摸摸他的翅膀,確認那是真的。但一方面又很害怕Jared的反應。

 

“WOW…原來這是你的體香。你是什麼生物?”Jared輕輕撫摸著翅膀的薄膜,他以為會很柔軟像是一層保鮮膜,結果很堅硬像玻璃一樣。Jared看著摸完翅膀的手,手掌上沾滿了油和金粉,一股玫瑰和柑橘的香味撲鼻而來。  
“妖精。除了小小一部分以外,童話書裡所說的幾乎都是假的。好吧,我也不知道,但是我並不認識其他妖精。”  
“我不是在作夢吧? 我知道你美的不像人類。但我沒想到妖精竟然是…真的!” Jared也抓了一塊披薩就吃了起來,手上的金粉嚐起來就像是糖粉的味道。  
“我很驚訝你竟然沒被嚇到…或是…不相信我說的,要拔我的翅膀之類的。”Jensen終於看著Jared的臉了。  
“好吧…我跟你說個故事…你絕對不能笑喔!”  
“我發誓我絕對不笑!”Jensen正經的做了一個發誓的手勢。

“在我很小的時候,我很喜歡住在隔壁的一個小女孩,他就是我的小妖精,我那個時候大概才四五歲吧…我發誓長大後一定要娶她。一直到後來她的慶生派對上,我偶然發現他是小男孩。”  
“噢…那你夢想破滅了!”Jensen不確定Jared是否已經認出他來…  
“不,我愛他,不管他是男是女。但是因為我告訴了我哥哥Jeff, 那個渾蛋竟然到學校去亂講,他欺負珍妮。後來珍妮就嚇得搬走了。”  
“你有試圖找過他嗎?” Jensen好奇地問。  
“當然,數不清多少年…甚至之後我拍戲有賺錢,我還找過偵探,不過Jennifer Rose Ackles 就這樣消失在世界上,在她九歲的生日。一直到我發現我的共演演員叫做Jensen Ackles!” Jared氣呼呼地看著Jensen。  
“Jenny, 我就是個笨蛋! 怎麼會沒有立刻認出你來呢? Ackles的姓氏並不多。我竟然沒有注意到。”  
“你什麼時候注意到的? Jay,你一直都知道我就是Jenny?”  
“我們一起坐飛機從L.A.過來的那天,在飛機上你要去廁所,然後我問你能不能借個口香糖,你說就在你的隨身背包裡。你去了廁所,我打開你的包,發現護照,我本來只是想看看你的護照照片,結果發現…”  
“Jennifer Rose Ackles。我護照的名字沒改…早該改的,就是下不了決心。”  
“我真的不是故意看的。”  
“假裝不認得我,你這小鬼! 那你為什麼沒被我這雙翅膀嚇到呢?”  
“我見過…這雙翅膀。”  
“生日Party上戴的假仙女翅膀可不算! ”  
“不是,你應該不知道,小時候我們一起睡過好幾次,在我家,你媽媽工作加班比較晚的時候。然後因為Jeff和你老是打架,所以媽媽讓你睡在我房間,我的床上,和我一起。你睡著的時候背後會發出螢光綠色的光,我有一次實在好奇,騙你要脫掉上衣睡覺才不會長不大。然後你就把睡衣脫了。半夜,我親眼看見趴著睡的你,背後長出那對小小的螢光淺綠翅膀,就好像每天晚上它都要跑出來呼吸一樣。”  
“現在翅膀不會每天晚上出現了。事實上,只有很特別的情況,它才會像今天這樣長出來。”

“什麼情況?”  
“我興奮的時候。”Jensen目光閃爍地說。  
“你是指性興奮吧?”  
“你這下流鬼! 好吧…就是這意思。”Jensen一邊臉紅,一邊吞下最後一口披薩,走到冰箱給自己和Jared一人拿了一瓶冰涼的啤酒。Jensen的翅膀像是有自我意識似的,害羞的拍動了好幾下。  
“想要做更下流的事情嗎?” Jared把上衣脫了,露出強壯的胸肌和腹肌。  
“才不要!” Jensen又喝了好幾口啤酒。  
“口是心非的小妖精!”  
“Jay是小色鬼! 從小就是個小色鬼!”  
“你就愛這味!”  
然後打打鬧鬧的小倆口,飢渴的嘴唇重疊在一起,在沙發上忘情地吻了起來。  
Jensen已經好久好久沒有這樣的感覺,自從九歲的生日Party以後。


	5. 同類

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無良肉文。  
> 預警! 預警! 預警!  
> 珍妮只有九歲…!  
> 慎入慎入慎入!

Jared不想醒來。

他不記得這是他第幾次做這個夢了。  
他躺在聖安東尼奧的他的老房間的床上。  
他的房間布置就像他還是五歲的時候。  
星星壁紙、散落一地的玩具、兒童尺寸的床、和超人圖樣的床單和枕套。  
小小暖暖的9歲的珍妮像是洋娃娃一樣依偎在他懷裡，穿著連身的粉紅色公主睡袍,奇怪的是Jared則是現在的22歲的樣子。Jared撫摸著珍妮細軟如嬰兒般的暗金色長髮，可愛的小小珍妮呵呵地對他笑。  
“Jay, 要來玩個遊戲嗎?”  
“什麼遊戲, Jenny?”  
“Kiss you all better!(把你親到好!)”  
珍妮從Jared的雙臂裡掙脫,身高194的Jared相對9歲的珍妮簡直就是個巨人。  
珍妮爬到Jared的胯下,用可愛的小手熟練地打開他的皮帶扣、和牛仔褲扣子,掏出他已經發熱堅硬的陰莖。珍妮抬頭用大大圓圓的綠眼睛看著他說。

 

“我親親你的小雞雞,然後你用你的小雞雞親我的小妹妹。”  
小小珍妮用可愛的小手握著Jared已經滲出一攤前液的巨大陰莖,用天真無邪的水汪汪大眼睛看著他。天啊! 他的陰莖甚至比珍妮的小小手臂還粗。  
“然後呢?”  
“然後你當我的王子好不好?”  
“好啊,然後呢?”  
“然後我們要結婚。”  
“好啊,然後呢?”  
“然後我給你生小寶寶。”  
“好啊,然後呢?”

 

小小珍妮用可愛的小嘴親吻Jared的龜頭, Jared的陰莖忍不住跳動了一下, 弄得珍妮滿臉都是前液, 珍妮呵呵地笑著, 然後像是舔冰淇淋一樣,舔著Jared的整個柱身。Jared簡直硬得快炸掉了,珍妮用他可愛的櫻桃小嘴突然把整個龜頭含了進去,光是這樣,小小珍妮的嘴就像是被塞滿了。珍妮一吸一吐努力地將更多陰莖吸進嘴裡,但是Jared的陰莖實在太大了, 珍妮即使已經被龜頭頂到喉嚨,仍然只能含入不到三分之一的長度。珍妮輕輕的將Jared的吐了出來。  
“Jay,我的小妹妹好癢。我不舒服…”  
“要我用我的小雞雞親親她嗎? 親一親就好了!”

 

Jared熟練地幫珍妮脫掉她的粉紅色連身睡袍,然後珍妮背上的小小妖精翅膀張開來,像是蝴蝶般地輕輕拍動。然後是珍妮的白色小內褲,小小內褲濕了一大塊,顯然小小珍妮的私處已經學會如何分泌愛液,迎接心愛的伴侶。  
Jared用巨大的雙手毫不費力地抱起珍妮,讓她坐在Jared的跨部。然後Jared讓珍妮用自己的小手拉起她自己的粉紅色小雞雞,露出下面光滑無毛的女性私處。Jared用一隻手的食指和中指撥開珍妮的陰唇,然後用他堅硬興奮的巨大陰莖摩擦珍妮的小小陰蒂。  
“I’m gonna kiss you all better, Jenny!”  
Jared的鈴口分泌出更多的前液,前端輕輕地摩擦珍妮興奮硬挺的陰蒂,先是上下、然後左右摩擦,發出了極致淫靡的水聲。

 

“Jay! Jaaaay!” 珍妮的陰蒂射出清澈的潮吹液。Jared無視珍妮的高潮,仍然不斷地用自己的龜頭摩擦珍妮的陰蒂。  
可憐的陰蒂紅腫變大,光是一點點觸碰都因為過度刺激而疼痛不已。  
“Jay! 痛痛! 珍妮痛痛!”  
Jared停了下來,他的胯下還有大腿、牛仔褲都被珍妮大量的潮吹液弄得溼答答一片。  
“珍妮, 好女孩。” Jared鼓勵著她將大腿打得更開。  
然後Jared一邊用右手上下擼動自己的陰莖,另一隻手用大拇指和食指做成一個小圈,不斷一次又一次地拉著珍妮的小雞雞。

 

“珍妮的小雞雞變硬了!” 珍妮睜著大眼睛不可思議地看著自己硬起來的小小粉紅陰莖。然後一股和剛剛一樣強烈的感覺衝向大腦,珍妮和Jared都射了。  
當然,還沒有發育完全的珍妮射不出精液,只有一點點透明的液體。但是珍妮的小雞雞和下體全部都是Jared射出的白濁精液,看起來無比淫穢。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Jay, 嘿! 快醒來!我的經紀人來了!” Jared迷濛地睜開眼,看見一個白金色長髮、綁著大辮子,身穿白色牛仔褲和水藍色無袖毛衣的年輕女孩。  
“喔, 你好! 我是Jared。” Jay這才注意到他身上只穿著一條牛仔褲,而且褲子裡全是自己剛剛釋放的精液。在他身邊坐起的Jensen也是赤裸上身,不過那雙妖精翅膀倒是已經不見蹤影。  
“嗨! 我是Elsa, Jennifer的經紀人!” Elsa向Jensen擠眉弄眼,做出一個“你這小淫娃!”的表情。好吧,兩個大男人衣著不整的躺在床上,看起來確實像是“事後”。  
“別叫我Jennifer!” Jensen氣嘟嘟地瞪著Elsa。  
“我去沖個澡!” Jared尷尬地笑了笑,就撤退到浴室。

 

“好吧, Jenny,跟我說明一下你的新男朋友,他知道你的恩…狀況了?” Elsa一副沒事般的一邊用她的iPad處理工作,一邊看著Jensen在發呆。  
“他知道我是妖精,他看見我的翅膀了。”  
“恩…看來他似乎沒被嚇跑,這是個好現象。那關於你的女性部分呢?”  
“我們還沒進展到那裡…真的! 我們昨天只有稍微親熱,一起吃個披薩喝個啤酒,然後就睡著了。”Jensen不知道為什麼,但每次碰到Elsa總會不自覺地老實一一報告。Elsa明明跟他同年,成熟的處事態度卻讓Jensen覺得她像是大姊。

“你知道他遲早會知道的吧, Jen? 我勸你別陷得太深,尤其他還是你的共演演員! 專業,保持專業! 就像我一直跟你說的!”Elsa一副擔心的口吻。  
“他不一樣…他是…你記得我一直跟你說的那個住在隔壁的小男孩Jay?”  
“就是他?”  
“嗯。”  
“Jenny, 我只是不希望你再傷心了! 你知道我關心你的。” Elsa走過去給Jensen一個大大的擁抱。Jensen不禁覺得有點想哭。感動的那種。  
“我自己知道分寸的。” Jensen在他的經紀人面前就像個小女孩。  
“你很特別, 你值得一個好男人愛你。” Elsa拍拍Jensen的肩膀。  
Jensen告訴Elsa翅膀已經自動收回去了,所以拍攝上也沒有問題,不需要請假。

“珍妮, 你有發現你翅膀的啟動模式嗎?” Elsa試圖幫助Jensen釐清。  
“興奮的時候會自動張開。而收起來是…”  
“你上個男朋友Tom在發現你的翅膀後甩了你, 然後你想回德州老家休息一陣子,回家的當天晚上翅膀就不見了。”  
“對。然後上上次是我妹妹Mac來陪我,翅膀才收起來。”  
“再上一次是你哥哥Josh去陪你。”  
“難不成…家人?”  
“恩,我想是的。”  
“可是,這解釋不了這一次。Jared並不是我的家人。” Jensen一臉疑惑。

“也許是因為你們從小就認識,所以他給你家人的感覺? 我本來以為我會需要叫你的其中一位家人飛來溫哥華一趟的,拍攝進度已經因為天候落後,我擔心地頭都快禿了。沒想到早上到飯店的時候,發現你已經恢復了。這次才持續了,嗯…不到半天?”Elsa在iPad上又記下了什麼,似乎是記錄著每次Jensen長出翅膀的時間。  
“真的,我猜是因為他帶給你家人的感覺吧! 你說你們從小認識,又都是德州人。你說這幾天的拍攝都很有默契,不是嗎?”  
“嗯, 真的很奇妙。我從來沒有這種感覺,雖然我們十幾年沒見面,但我覺得他好像從不曾離開過。”  
“也許他會是你的真命天子? 但是, Jen, 別太天真了!”  
“我知道。”  
“洗完澡就快去片場報到吧! 我只幫你請了半天假。Jared的經紀人是我以前的舊同事,我也幫他連絡好了。說了你們有點宿醉所以睡過頭了,去了記得跟劇組工作人員賠罪。”  
“好的,謝謝你。”

“Jenny…” Elsa撿起地上的明顯大了Jensen的尺寸兩號的白色襯衫。  
“怎麼了?”  
“你說你從來沒有見過其他同類是嗎?”  
“嗯,我想我也許是這世界上唯一一隻妖精,或許是走失的?”  
“嗯…也許不是。”  
Elsa攤開那件白色襯衫的內側, 也就是布料貼著身體的那部分, 沾滿了銀藍綠色的亮粉和紫丁香味的油。  
“這不是你的金粉和翅油吧?”  
“SHIT!” Jensen奔向浴室。


	6. 失去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在獲得續訂第一季的慶祝酒會後,珍妮被強姦了。  
> 大量暴力,輪姦!  
> 慎入! 慎入! 慎入!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這章的時候我也很掙扎。但這一章是劇情必要的伏筆。  
> 不能接受珍妮被強姦的親,請跳過本章~

Jensen發現浴室門沒鎖,然後他輕輕的打開門走了進去。  
浴室裡頭全都是蒸氣,這個飯店的水壓很強、水聲很大,以至於在玻璃浴門後淋浴的Jared沉浸在熱水淋浴的快感中,完全沒發現有另一個人走進了浴室。  
本來就上半身赤裸的Jensen, 在浴門外脫了牛仔褲和內褲, 拉開了浴門就走進了對兩個大男人來說過份狹小的淋浴間。  
即使眼前的結果是Jensen已經猜到了,但他還是十分驚訝。  
Jared姣好如希臘神像的身材,壯碩的胸肌和寬闊的肩膀,栗色半長髮在濕透的狀態下看起來顏色較深被撥到耳後,露出整張臉的Jared看起來比大瀏海男孩更成熟、性感。往下看,能看見Jared的六塊腹肌,甚至...天啊! 那巨大的粉紅色陰莖! Jensen不禁吞了一口口水,私處又濕潤了起來。  
還有無法不注意到的…Jared背後的那一對巨大的,藍寶石色的妖精翅膀。  
這是一種無法形容的美麗,神聖又奇妙。

 

“嘿, Jen!” Jared顯然被嚇了一大跳。他轉身把水關了。  
“真是太美了!” Jensen自言自語地說。  
“什麼?” Jared還搞不清楚狀況。  
“你的翅膀的顏色和形狀, 真是太美了。” Jensen一隻手繞到Jared的背後,輕輕撫摸著Jared的藍寶石色翅膀。然後他把頭輕輕放在Jared的肩窩。  
“Jay, 為什麼不告訴我你是同類? ”  
“跟你一樣的原因,我怕嚇跑你了。”  
“那麼…關於妖精你到底知道多少?”  
“不比你多。只是,我能控制它。”  
“它? 你是指翅膀?”  
“嗯,當你非常開心的時候,它就會跑出來。或者極度絕望的時候,就像是自救裝置? 只要你靜下心來,感到安全、放鬆,它就會自動收回去了。”

 

Jensen睜著大大的綠眼睛看著Jared的翅膀,然後他看見Jared閉上眼睛, 翅膀一下就收了回去。  
“哇! 這可真是神奇。” Jensen大膽地把手指纏繞在Jared勃起脹大的陰莖上,輕輕地上下擼動了幾次, 碰的一聲Jared的藍色大翅膀又展開了!  
“嘿, 別玩!” Jared開玩笑地拍打Jensen性騷擾的手。  
Jensen呵呵笑了起來,更大膽地一手擼動Jared的陰莖,另一隻手玩弄Jared的睪丸,然後頑皮的手指尋找雙球下頭的私密處。  
但是,什麼也沒有…  
“不一樣。我們不一樣…”Jensen懊惱地自言自語。  
“哪裡不一樣?” Jared不解地問。  
Jensen有點害羞地拉著Jared的大手,到他自己的私處。Jared粗大的手指撫摸著他光滑無毛的陰唇,然後大膽的用手指打開,輕輕撥弄著Jensen的陰蒂。  
“這裡?” Jared忍不住用中指逗弄了一下小陰唇,然後畫著圈逗弄Jensen已經濕滑的入口。  
“啊啊!” Jensen止不住淫靡的呻吟。

 

“你是指你的女性部分。那我當然沒有,因為我是男妖精。”  
“男妖精?”  
Jared用拇指左右逗弄Jensen的陰蒂,然後用手掌有規律地摩擦著Jensen敏感的陰戶。  
“操我! Jay!”  
“喔我會的,但不是在這裡,不是現在。你值得更好的。我要娶你,讓你穿上美麗的白色婚紗,然後把跳蛋放進你的陰戶,讓你在神父念證婚詞的時候忍不住多次高潮。婚禮結束後我會迫不及待地把你體內的小球拿出來,然後用我的大陰莖用力操你!”  
“啊啊啊! ” 在Jared的色情話攻擊下,不到一分鐘Jensen就達到了高潮,讓他舒服地翅膀又忍不住大大張開,潮吹液噴得整個下體都是。Jensen全身是高潮過後的粉紅色,性感的厚唇微張呼吸著空氣。Jared心想天啊上帝啊那真是一張引人犯罪的嘴唇。

 

Jared把蓮蓬頭打開,擠了一點沐浴乳塗抹Jensen的全身,然後用溫水溫柔地幫他沖洗乾淨。當Jared的纖長手指溫柔地清洗Jensen的私處, 兩根手指輕柔地按摩著他的陰蒂,他又經歷了一次不短的高潮。  
Jared關了水,拿了兩條浴巾把自己和Jensen擦乾,然後他們在腰上圍著軟綿綿的白色飯店浴巾走出浴室。

 

經紀人Elsa早就先離開了。留了紙條,叫他們梳洗完畢後,快到片場報到。

 

“Jen,妖精有三種性別,分成男妖精、女妖精和雙性妖精。”  
Jared盯著Jensen仍因高潮後韻而漲紅的臉說。  
“你怎麼知道的?”  
“我媽媽Sherri是女妖精。她告訴我不少事情。我爸爸是人類,發現我不是人類後就嚇跑了。妖精和人類的混血兒若不是妖精,不然就是人類,沒有混血妖精這種東西。所以我的哥哥和妹妹都只是普通的人類。”  
“為什麼沒有人告訴我這些事情?”  
“我不知道…但我媽媽說你可能是個意外。”  
“抱錯的?”  
“我不知道, Jen, 我很抱歉…”  
“不用抱歉啦! 我的家人都對我超好的。即使知道我的身體狀況,他們也從來沒有怪罪過我。不過,他們在知道我的翅膀以後都非常驚訝,可以說花了很多時間去相信這件事情,所以我想他們真的是一無所知。”  
“不過妖精可以感受自己的同類,我媽Sherri說當時有感受到你對同類的哭喊,所以搬到了你家隔壁,想要幫助你。但是後來因為生日派對的那件事,你們突然搬走了。實在找不到你。我很抱歉。”

 

Jared給了Jensen一個溫暖的、親密的、沒有色情意味的擁抱。  
紫丁香的香味撲鼻而來,感到安心的Jensen,翅膀立刻收了回去。  
“至少現在有人教我怎麼收翅膀了!” Jensen給了Jared一個純潔的吻。  
“還可以教你很多事情。”Jared伸手摸了摸Jensen光滑的陰唇。  
“我沒有用過那裡做愛。總是肛交。”  
“喔? 那我可以說你還是處女嗎?”  
“嗯,某種意義上是的。我想把那裡留給某個特別的人、特別的時間。”  
“像是你的新郎、在新婚之夜?”  
“別笑我! 我只是個浪漫主義者。”  
“喔,Jen,你會得到所有你想要的,我的天使。”

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

試播集的拍攝繼續順利地進行。因為Jared的Jensen完美默契似乎成了宣傳重點,試播的成果很好,他們馬上獲得一批粉絲,也馬上就獲得第一季的續訂。劇組在L.A.市區一家時髦又昂貴的酒吧辦了慶功酒會,大家都西裝筆挺地參加盛宴。

 

在酒會上Jensen忍不住多喝了幾杯昂貴的香檳,又被灌了幾杯紅酒,本來就不擅長喝酒的他,很快就醉了。  
“Jen, 你醉了。”Jared好不容易從一堆媒體記者中脫身,從人群中擠到Jensen的身邊。  
“Jay,我覺得不太舒服,想吐。你能送我回去飯店嗎?” Jensen的臉看起來慘白,擁擠室內的混濁空氣讓他噁心。  
“我去幫你拿外套,你可以請工作人員讓你從後門出去,在出口那裏等我,我拿了外套就過去。你覺得你可以嗎? ”  
“嗯, OK。”說著他們就分開, Jensen搖搖晃晃地走向後門。

 

高級餐廳的後門出去外面是一片廣大的停車場和樹林。  
10月的L.A.通常很溫暖,今天晚上卻是有一股寒意。  
連站都站不穩的Jensen, 不勝酒力吐在一台黑色的大卡車上。  
“嘿! 你這小同性戀變態! 竟然吐在我們的車上!” 從黑色的卡車裡,一躍而下四個大漢,都是高大肌肉健壯,渾身刺青的流氓,大概是躲在卡車裡吸毒之類的。

 

“真的很抱歉,我會賠償的。” Jensen下意識地用襯衫袖口擦了擦嘴巴,開口道歉,掏出皮夾。  
“這身行頭是隔壁餐廳酒會的有錢人吧! 小變態長得還挺標緻。以為錢就能解決事情? 操! ”其中一個高大近乎兩米的,留著大鬍子的壯漢說。  
下一秒鐘Jensen完全沒法反應過來發生什麼事,他就被像是沙包似的劈哩打趴在地上。這些應該就是那些所謂的恐同或是仇富幫派吧? 潛伏在Gay Bar或是高級酒會外頭,然後對從裡頭出來的人下手。  
Jensen被拖進卡車裡頭,然後那個像是領袖人物的大鬍子就開車,離開了停車場。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Jensen不知道自己昏過去了多久,到底是因為酒精而昏過去,還是因為頭部和腹部的重擊,他也無從得知。唯一能確定的是頭髮濕濕黏黏的肯定流了血。  
Jensen躺在一個像是森林露營地的大木桌上醒過來,雙手被綁在頭頂,其中一個惡棍壓住他的身體,另一個正在用剪刀剪開他的襯衫。他的西裝褲被那個大鬍子的壯漢用力扯掉,皮帶早就不翼而飛,下一秒鐘Jensen發現自己一絲不掛地被壓制在大木桌上。

 

這是一個荒廢的露營地,方圓百里看起來不像是有人影。大木桌旁是一台黑色大卡車,還有烤肉的設備,其中一個人在那裡烤肉,其他則是森林和空地,即使大聲尖叫恐怕也沒有人來,只會更激怒這些吸了毒的流氓。遠遠看來這些人就像是真的來露營烤肉的,所以即使有人靠近,恐怕也不會發現異狀。

 

在Jensen的腦袋瓜還在思考該怎麼脫身的時候,他的雙腿被大鬍子壯漢強行打開, Jensen發現不對勁,他全身都使不上一點力氣,但只有痛覺倒是十分清晰,好像發燒一樣,他猜他可能被打了不知名的毒品,迷姦藥之類的。

 

另一個噁心的矮肥壯漢走了過來,粗肥的手指似乎沾了烤肉的油,冷不防地就將三根手指用力插進Jensen的後穴,Jensen痛的不停尖叫,被另一個壓制住他的人用力搧了兩個巴掌。“閉嘴,賤貨!”  
就在壯漢用油膩的手指侵犯著Jensen的小穴時,他似乎發現了什麼東西。  
天啊! 千萬不要! 千萬不要! Jensen在心裡尖叫。

 

“Bob, 拿照明燈和攝影機過來!我發現了一個特有趣的東西。” 另一個似乎叫做Bob的壯漢拿著照明燈和攝影機過來,就照著Jensen的私處。  
“操! 我第一次看見這個! 這小子是他媽的變性人! 他有陰道! 他有天殺的陰道!” 壯漢抽出剛剛不停操著Jensen後穴的手指,想用手指操他乾燥的陰戶,但實在進不去。  
“求求你! 停下來。我是天生的。我不是變性人!” Jensen痛的求饒。  
像是領袖的大鬍子男人從旁邊推開剛剛用手指操Jensen的矮肥男人。  
然後用兩隻大姆指毫不留情地用力撥開Jensen的粉嫩的陰唇觀察,他嘖嘖稱奇。

 

“他是天生的。操! 我在拉斯維加斯操過變性的妓女,那裡看起來不一樣。這婊子的Pussy他媽的是真貨! 而且還是兒童尺寸!” 大鬍子男人伸出用一隻中指操弄Jensen可憐的處女膜。  
“處女膜! 這婊子他媽的是處女!” 四個大漢哄然大笑。  
Jensen的心在淌血。早知道他應該在兩週前在浴室和他心愛的Jay做愛,如果知道有此下場,也許這些吸毒的瘋子會姦殺他。上帝啊! 讓他死了算了!

大鬍子男人指示另外一個男人壓制住Jensen, 他的兩條大腿被壓在耳朵旁,屁股懸空。大鬍子掏出他的老二擼弄了幾下,那隻老二大的可怕,噁心的粗長,至少有12吋,龜頭看起來大的不合比例。Jensen不知道這些瘋子是否去做過增長或是增大手術。大鬍子對準了Jensen的緊緻又溫暖的膣口,然後一口氣無情的插入。  
“操操操操操操操! 這婊子真他媽的緊!” 大鬍子大聲怒罵。  
Jensen忍不住撕裂的痛楚尖叫了起來。  
大鬍子用力抽送了兩三次就射了出來。他猛地把秒射的大陰莖拔了出來,精液和血混在一起變成粉紅色流出Jensen的洞口。

 

“賤貨! 你這淫穴就這麼愛吸屌! 你害我在朋友前面丟臉!” 大鬍子惱羞成怒的拔出自己的皮帶折成一半,鞭打了Jensen的私處好幾下, 然後指示另一個男人掰開Jensen的陰唇,朝著Jensen的脆弱的陰蒂又鞭打了好幾下。  
Jensen痛的大哭求饒。  
“這賤貨的淫穴全是血!我們來把他弄乾淨!” 拿著探照燈的壯漢把燈放在地上,把剛剛他們才喝了幾口的冰涼啤酒瓶,拿了一瓶過來向老大示意。  
“操! 讓你這愛吸屌的淫穴滿足! Guy幫我把洗衣夾拿過來! Bob你攝影機要拿穩好好拍!”  
大鬍子把啤酒瓶對準Jensen的紅腫的陰戶用力地插了進去,冰涼的啤酒灌入Jensen的脆弱的甬道,酒精和氣泡的強烈刺激,痛的Jensen無法克制地痛苦地呻吟尖叫。  
另一個叫做Guy的剛剛在烤肉的壯漢,把不知哪裡拿來的洗衣夾,一邊一個夾在Jensen的粉嫩的乳頭上,Jensen痛的哭了出來。

“操!你看這淫娃多享受。只知道叫床!”大鬍子用啤酒瓶口操著Jensen,啤酒和混雜著血的液體不斷地從Jensen的膣口流出。  
“閉嘴! 不然我就用另一頭操你!” 大鬍子惡狠狠的威脅,Jensen嚇得不敢出聲。

 

Jensen不知道人生還可以更糟。用啤酒瓶操完他的大鬍子仍感到不滿足,讓另外兩個像是屬下的流氓,一個人騎在Jensen臉上用陰莖操著他的喉嚨,Jensen被嗆的幾乎窒息。一直在拍攝著的Bob也掏出壯觀的老二,用力操著Jensen已經鬆軟濕潤的陰戶。Jensen懷疑這些男人是否都去做了增大手術。那個被稱做老大的大鬍子接過攝影機, 超近距離拍攝Jensen被狠狠操插的小穴。  
“老大! 操! 這婊子想要更多! 他的小洞在不斷的吸我的屌! 像該死的吸奶的嬰兒!” Bob劇烈的抽插,雙球規律地拍打著Jensen的屁股,他突然插到最深,射在Jensen的陰道深處。另一個大漢也突然插到最深,射在Jensen的喉嚨裡,鼻子被噁心濃密的陰毛堵住,Jensen差點被腥臭濃稠的精液嗆死,只好努力全吞了進去。

 

大鬍子看見這樣色情的畫面,凶器般的巨大陰莖又硬挺了起來。另一個一直在壓制Jensen雙手的男人似乎也興奮難耐想趕快加入。他們做了一個交換球員的擊掌動作,然後讓剛剛射在Jensen的陰道和嘴裡的另外兩個男人,一個拿著照明燈,一個接過攝影機拍攝。

 

“我一直想試試前後開弓, 操! 這婊子一定很愛!”大鬍子躺在木桌上,抓著Jensen幾乎昏厥的纖細身體,把Jensen放在他身上。大鬍子一隻手捉住自己的大陰莖就用力插入Jensen的可憐的後穴。  
“操操操! 你這婊子連屁股都淫蕩! 緊的跟什麼似的。剛剛不是才用三根手指操過你?”  
另一個期待已久的男人,抓著Jensen纖細的腳踝把Jensen的下體拉成一個大大的V字形, 看著老大在下面用力的往上頂著粉嫩的小穴。  
他興奮地喊著,讓拿攝影機的男人幫他把老二掏出來,對準塞進Jensen的陰戶。  
噁心的強姦。  
大鬍子找到了Jensen的前列腺,一頂到那敏感脆弱的腺體,Jensen的陰莖就猛地彈了一下,迅速的充血硬了起來。拿著攝影機近距離拍攝的男人喜出望外,鼓勵老大的猛力攻擊。  
“老大! 千萬別停! 這小子硬了!”  
“天啊! 老大! 這賤貨真他媽的欠人家操! 酒瓶也好,老二也好,你看他的小穴吸的多開心! ”抓著Jensen腳踝的男人也努力找到了Jensen的G點,用力抽送不斷地頂著那一點。  
“啊啊啊!” 忍不住前後夾攻, Jensen的陰莖未被碰觸就被操射了出來。噴得自己赤裸的肚子全都是, 然後操著陰戶的壯漢也射了出來。

 

大鬍子不久之前才出醜很快就秒射了,這次似乎想駁回面子,大鬍子一面忍耐Jensen緊緻的後穴因為高潮的用力收縮,一邊幾乎暴力的戳著Jensen的前列腺。Jensen平坦的小腹上,可以清楚看見男人的巨大陰莖插入的一起一沒的突起。然後大鬍子一聲咒罵射在Jensen屁股裡。

 

“嗚嗚嗚…”Jensen不知道自己在哭,他無法控制自己。  
剛剛繳械射在的Jensen陰戶裡的男人,用兩根肥大的手指插進Jensen的陰道,然抽插好幾次後猛地拔出來,用沾滿精液的手指逗弄Jensen疼痛不堪的陰蒂。  
強烈的痛楚和快感同時不斷把Jensen推向懸崖,大鬍子尚未疲軟的陰莖仍插在Jensen疼痛的後穴,不斷抽送。  
Jensen的高潮來的冷不防, 從紅腫的陰戶噴出大量清澈的潮吹液。弄得近距離拍攝的攝影機鏡頭全都是。

“操! 這賤貨真是太火辣了!” 拿著攝影機的男人咒罵。 


End file.
